Charlize Glass
Charlize Riley Glass (born on November 27, 2001 in Los Angeles, California, US) is a young professional dancer and actress living in California. Charlize has been dancing and taking dance classes since she was two years old, aimed a professional career very soon and is standing in front line of professional dancers of the new generation ever since. Beginning at 2008, at the age of six, she appeared on America Got's Talent and in 2010 on the BET Awards. ''In 2011, she got public eye by many events, such as, the ''MTV Video Music Awards, the finals of The Voice as guest, on series The Fresh Beat Band and So You Think You Can Dance. In 2012, she had been runner-up with her crew 8 Flavahz on MTV's America's Best Dance Crew, ''and last-not-least, Beyoncé herself shared a video of the then–12-year-old dancer performing to "Yoncé" on Instagram, along with a simple caption: "WOW!"You Should Know: Charlize Glass In 2014, the got the lead role on the short film ''Playground Politix. A year later she was performing on the TV broadcast with most watchers in American history, 120 millions plus 80,000 in the arena, the 2015 Super Bowl XLIX halftime show, side-by-side with Katy Perry and Missy Elliott. When she joined The Pulse on Tour on season 2014/2015 as Elite Protégé at the age of 12 she has had already a thumb thick productive and professional record in bag, despite the fact that this education was designed to get those afterwards. She formed a close friendship to the currently world's most prominent kid dancer Maddie Ziegler at the Radix convention in 2016 and both are working permanently together as duet on many occasions. Charlize visited a private school at the beginning, but due the schedule burdens of her dance carreer she switched partially to homeschooling and never liked it. She stated the working effort and self-discipline to keep on track to the end of the semester is unpleasant for her. Her grades in actual school are much better and it is get harder to keep in contact to her school friends. Her parents live separated and she lives with her mom, but she has permanent and good relationship with her father. She got her black lion's mane - her thick curly hair - she is famous for and is giving her that charismatic look by him. She described her mom as her biggest inspiration and gives her a lot of credit, because she is taking good care of her, despite her own extensive working time. She spends a lot of time with her friends as well, including her four and counting cats. She is obsessed with cats.Sean Lew and Charlize Glass Q&A | More Than DancePacific Rim Video interviews Charlize Glass of 8 Flavahz at their workshop held at Boogiezone UtopiaCHARLIZE GLASS INTERVIEW | Showstopper 60Exclusive Interview With Charlize Glass | Cover Shoot | Dance SpiritCharlize Glass from 8 Flavahz Interview at World of Dance San Diegoq&a!! I finally did it! :) In 2018, she was nominated for the Industry Dance Awards 2018 for most fierce dancer under 18, together with Kaycee Rice, Sean Lew JT Church and the winner Eva Igo. In 2019, she performed on season three of NBC's World of Dance with her new partner Julian DeGuzman. They got second in Divisional Final. Dances Solos World of Dance Dance Titles *Pulse Elite Protégé 2014-2015 *Pulse Elite Alumnus since 2014/2015 (lifetime title) Protégés Elite AlumniThe Pulse Alumni show 2014 Awards and Nominations Online Networks Contact charchar1127@gmail.com Videos CHARLIZE GLASS What's In My Dance Bag? CHARLIZE GLASS SOLO DANCE Showstopper Presents World of Dance Julian & Charlize Paint a Picture with "The Middle" - World of Dance 2019 (Full Performance) Julian & Charlize's "New Level" Is Rewind-Worthy - World of Dance 2019 (Full Performance) Julian & Charlize Backstage to Main Stage, The Duels - World of Dance 2019 (Digital Exclusive) Julian & Charlize 'Murk' Their "Dance with Me" Routine - World of Dance 2019 (Full Performance) Julian & Charlize's "Bad and Boujee" Routine Is Top-Notch - World of Dance 2019 (Full Performance) References External Links *Official Site (1) *Official Site (2) *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram (1) *Instagram (2) *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:8 Flavahz Category:World of Dance Dancers Category:TV Dance Competition Contestants